Down the Rabbit Hole
by TheNewWriter
Summary: Jiriaya and Naruto have just set out for adventure, but when Naruto gets lost in the land of masks and mirrors. Naruto must fight his inner demon and destroy the evil force hauntings this land.


Down the Rabbit Hole

A Naruto Fan Fiction

_**Chapter One: Jiraiya's Super Secret Jutsu**_

The forest was quiet from all distractions. It was great for mental training that required the utmost focus. Here Naruto would have to meditate and try to focus his chakra into his hands. Simple enough he had done it before, but Jiraiya added something different to the mix.

**Flash Back**

"_So what are we going to learn first, come one, lets start!" Naruto had yelled with excitement. They had set off to train for a few years, and Naruto had vowed to become stronger than ever. "It's only day one kid, lets have some rest for this week, you know like a pre-vacation" Jiraiya said scratching the bugs out of his hair. But Naruto wouldn't settle for that, "No! I want to learn some jutsu now!". "Come on Naruto, I'm tired from all that walking, let's find a hotel and rest for the night" Jiraiya said trying to answer to Naruto's demands. "NO!" yelled Naruto, even more furious then last time. "You always do this, your always being lazy never a good master" Naruto said pounding on his back. "Would you shut…", but Jiraiya stopped halfway, he thought of a plan, a marvelous, beautiful plan. "Hey Naruto, how about I teach you a super secret jutsu, only known to me and no one else" Jiraiya said hoping Naruto would take the bait. Naruto's eyes lit up like a firecracker on the fourth of July. "Super secret JUTSU!" Naruto yelled hopping in place furiously. "All you got to do is make two Rasengans at the same time, I will leave you for one week so I don't distract you" Jiraiya said watching his plans falling into place. "Of course, I will do this" said Naruto rushing off into the forest._

"Hey I wonder what that ole sage is up to?" he asked himself. Probably training hard as me to discover more jutsu to teach me. It was ironic that Jiraiya was doing the exact opposite.

**Flash Back**

"_Good kid, not to bright" said Jiraiya walking on ahead. Naruto would be busy for a week and this left him to do his research. "Now all that's left is a tune for the road" Jiraiya said whistling a tune. As he traveled along that road he began to think, "Was that the right thing to do, leave him out in the cold where the Akatsuki organization could catch him?" "The only reason he wasn't captured last time is because I was there to protect him, and even would have had a hard time winning against them" he thought even more. "So was I playing a harmless prank on him or sending him to his own doom" he said out loud. "I really should go back" said Jiraiya scratching his chin. He was about to turn back when a smell entered his nose. "Is that dumplings, fresh dumplings" he said mouth drooling. "Sorry kid, you're on your own" yelled Jiraiya running into the town up ahead. _

"Yeah he's probably training as hard as me" he said lying down on his back. He started to drift off into his sleep, where his mind could roam free. He was in a cage, suspended in air, surrounded by the darkness. "Where am I" he replied scared half to death. "You're in my world, when I'm free and you're the one in the cage imprisoned" said a voice; it was deep and animal-like. Naruto spun around to see what it was. He was met with the nine-tailed fox. "You-uuuu-uu are supposed to be inside me" Naruto said backing up against the bars of the cell. "Not for long kid, not for long" the nine-tail fox said swiping the rope that held the cell with its claw. Naruto screamed as him and the cage fell down into the darkness. "Ah!" Naruto yelled waking from his slumber, it was pitch-black. He look around for signs of life, nothing. "It was all just one big dream" he said sitting down on the stump. "Nothing is going to hurt me, nothing" he said spinning around and walking right into a tree. The tree yelled in pain. "What, it just yelled" Naruto said backing away. He backed into another tree. The trees roots came up and constricted him to it. "Help!" he started to yell but the roots covered his mouth. He slowly started to go into the tree. Unable to scream, he only cried a tear and fell unconscious.


End file.
